


Early Mornings

by kidsareahassle



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: M/M, this was very lovely to write!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsareahassle/pseuds/kidsareahassle
Summary: Red wakes early to find Blue cooking breakfast.
Relationships: Blue/Red, CherryBerry, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Commission work!  
> You can find my tumblr @ snakecromancy

The morning sunlight filtered through wide-open blinds, illuminating the bundle of blankets wrapped up on the bed.

Birds sang outside the window, their lively chirps causing the bundle to shuffle.

Followed by a deep sigh, the blankets were slowly peeled back by thin hands, a low grumble emitting from the skeleton’s cocoon of blankets as a ray of light hit the entrance.  
The skull of a monster emerged from the bundle, and Red slowly floated into the reality of life, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

  
As his senses came to him, one by one, he first noticed the sound of the fan that was blowing cool air around the room, and then the drifting dust catching the light from the window of his bedroom.

The fan helped keep the room cool during the hot, summer days and gave reassurance when drifting asleep with its soothing, white noise.

He hummed, content to go back to sleep when the sound of the music danced in from his home's kitchen into the room, accompanied by the sounds of pots and pans moving around, with a light hum.

  
As he listened in on what was no doubt his mate in the kitchen, a smell wafted into the room, and with it something sweet.  
Breakfast, perhaps? He raised his eyebrows and let a smile grace his features.

He slowly began to unwind from his place upon the bed, tail sliding out from the sheets and blankets.  
He cursed softly as it caught on the sheet. He grumbled as he fiddled with the sheets, finally breaking his tail free from its grip  
.  
It hit the ground with a resounding ‘thunk’.

He stretched, and slowly made his way out of the room and into the kitchen, the smell of food growing stronger the closer he got.

He peeked his head around the door frame, watching as his mate dropped off his stool, ran to the fridge and grabbed a few more things needed for the food he was crafting on the stove, he quickly moved back to the steaming food that was being prepared on the stove.

It smelled sweet and tempting. If it had been Red at that stove he would have already eaten anything ready. Blue, however; had more restraint than him in that fact. Red stood up a bit taller, eyes scanning the stove.

It looked like Blue had made a very lovely breakfast, waffles paired with some sweet jam of some sort, and fruits cooked in sugar and lightly fried.

Red snapped to the sound of a light sizzle, as his eyes trained on the bacon cooking away on the stove. It looked nearly finished. Not only did the breakfast look and smell amazing, but the sound Red’s stomach made only further proved to him the point.

It proved to him two points, one being, he was very hungry, and the other being that his mate was guarding a very nice breakfast. He waited for Blue to step away from the stove before he began to move forward, tail lifted to avoid sounds of it dragging to draw attention to him as he snuck over to the stove in hopes of secretly grabbing some of the food before it was fully prepared.

He had crept to the stove and looked out upon his choice of well-cooked food, that was ripe for stealing.  
Slowly, he reached his hand into the pan containing the bacon, just about to grab a slice, “RED!”

Blue’s voice made him jump back, a guilty grin sliding onto his face, “M, Mornin sweets. Lovely breakfast ya got goin here, I jus wanted ta...uh, help flip the bacon for ya!” he smiled wider as his mate came over to him, arms crossed, looking playfully miffed.

“With your hands? I highly doubt your bacon flipping intents, it looks more to me like you are trying to steal the bacon. Not flip it.” Red chuckled, a hand falling on his neck to awkwardly rub at it, “I was tryin ta steal the bacon.” Blue nodded, raising his hand into a jokingly scornful gesture,

“Yes, I had noticed. How often now do I find you creeping to the stove in hopes of nabbing unfinished food? Too often. For shame, for shame!”

They both looked at each other for a brief pause before breaking out into fits of laughter, finally, between all the giggles, Red spoke up, “T-The bacon babe, its gon burn!”  
Blue quickly rushed back to his stool, a light blue flush on his face from laughing.

Quickly moving the bacon off the burner, setting it aside.  
He smiled, motioning to the plates, “Fill up! There’s plenty for seconds, too!” He gave a warm smile as he watched Red begin to fill the plate up and rush over to the dining table.

After fussing with his tail some, he finally found a comfortable way to sit as he set the plate down. Blue soon joined him, sitting across from him.

He held back chuckles as he watched his mate chow down his food like it was the last meal he would ever have. Finally, Red stopped, chugged down the drinks that were already set out on the table, smiled, and went back to eating.

Red finished eating first, with blue not too far behind. Red stood, stretching once more, before collecting the plates and dishes and bringing them over to the sink.  
Quickly cleaning up, he ushered Blue into their shared room. “Wait-” Red shushed him, picking him up as he carried him into the messy bundle of blankets.

“Red we can’t just go back to bed!” Red hummed, “Sure we can….” He muttered as his grip around blue tightened slightly before releasing some. Plenty of wiggle room should Blue decide he didn’t want to stay in bed with his mate.

Yet, as Blue looked at the way the sun shone soft and warm onto Red’s face, making his soft smile seem all the brighter, and his gentle hold just a little warmer, Blue found himself very content to stay in bed, and waste the morning away here with his mate. Blue let out a fake sigh, cuddling into Red’s chest, “Well, how can I say no to an invitation like this?”


End file.
